


Your Deal

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Castiel tells Dean about his deal with the Empty. What happens when the Empty comes to collect on its deal?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Your Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was loss.  
> FYI: If the show was to end like this, I would bawl for days! I pray that it doesn't.

“Dean, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my deal with the Empty, but I couldn’t! I knew if I did, you would focus on trying to break it and we needed to worry about Chuck,” Cas shouted at the hunter’s retreating back.

Dean spun around to face him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “Of course, I would! I love you, you stupid angel. And now, now you’re telling me the only way the Empty won’t collect on its deal is if you aren’t happy and as long as you’re with me, you’re happy. We’ve all lost so much in this stupid fight with Chuck and now I have to lose one more thing. What about my happiness?”

Cas stepped forward, his hand automatically reaching for Dean. He felt pain flash through him when Dean stepped back out of reach. “Dean, I’m sorry! We still have to beat Chuck and you will need all the help you get. If the Empty takes me…”

“I don’t care,” Dean interrupted. “I don’t care about the Empty and your stupid deal! I don’t care about Chuck and defeating him! I care about you. I don’t want to lose you!”

“That’s why I’m leaving. That way, I’ll still be alive,” Cas tried to reason with the hunter.

“But you won’t be here with me! It’s just as bad knowing you’re alive and we can’t be together,” Dean shouted angrily.

“You don’t think I don’t know that? You have no idea the self-restraint it takes to not gather you in my arms right now and kiss you! It’s all I’ve wanted to do since you admitted your feelings for me, but we can’t allow that.” Cas stared at Dean, begging him to understand.

“I’m tired of my life being ruled by cosmic entities,” Dean growled before bursting forward and crashing his lips against the angel’s.

Cas stiffened beneath Dean as their mouths collided. His hands were balled into his fists by his side, trying to not take pleasure from the warm lips smashed against his. With enormous effort, he forced his body backwards. He hated the pain and despair swimming in Dean’s eyes. “Dean, we can’t. Please, just let this go!”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s time the only people who control our lives are ourselves.” Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him forward, pressing his mouth to the angel’s once more.

Cas tried to fight, but it was pointless. He had denied his feelings for Dean too long. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and then started moving his lips against Dean’s plump ones. He had never experienced something as wonderful as kissing the man in front of him. He let his eyes slip shut as he enjoyed having Dean in his arms.

He froze when he heard a voice cackle next to his ear. “Tsk tsk Castiel. You knew the deal, it’s time I came and collected.” Cas’ eyes snapped open to reveal the Empty standing next to him, a malicious smile on its face.

Cas’ turned his gaze to Dean who was staring at him wide eyed with panic. Cas mouthed “I love you,” as he felt a heavy hand grab his shoulder. In the next instant, everything went dark.

“CAS! CAS,” Dean roared as the angel disappeared from right in front of him. He looked around the room frantically, but Cas was gone.

“You should have listened to him Dean,” a voice murmured from behind the hunter.

Dean spun around to see Billie standing in the room. “Bring him back! Make the Empty give him up!”

Billie shook her head with a sigh. “I’m afraid I can’t Dean. This is one thing the Empty won’t budge on. The Empty has taken Castiel to a place even I can’t reach. I’m sorry but the angel is gone.”

“No,” Dean said as he felt his heart shatter. He fell to his knees, tears brimming with tears. “No, please, bring him back! I need him; I can’t lose him again.”

Billie stared at the hunter; sadness etched into the lines of her face. “This isn’t a deal you can undo Dean. I’m afraid this death is going to stick.” She placed a light hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed before she too disappeared.

Dean fell to the floor, the weight of his despair too heavy. Everything inside of him was broken and empty and he knew without Cas, he would never heal. He let the tears fall, uncaring of who could walk in on him. That was how Sam found him hours later, laying on the floor with tears sliding down his cheeks.

It turned out they didn’t need Cas to defeat Chuck; they just needed a hunter who was willing to give up his soul and his life. Dean knew Sam would be ok on his own. He would find Eileen and they would spend the rest of their lives happy and together. When the reaper appeared next to Dean, he didn’t hesitate to take their hand. He had nothing to fight for anymore.

When Dean came to, he was sitting behind Baby’s steering wheel. Before him stretched an endless road into a beautiful sunset. Led Zeppelin blared from the stereo and the windows were rolled down, allowing a light breeze to filter through. Dean stared straight ahead trying to get his bearings.

He jumped when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked to the passenger seat and was surprised to find someone occupying it. “Hello Dean,” Castiel whispered.

Dean felt joy erupt in his heart and spread to the rest of his body. “Cas,” he said unable to believe what he was seeing. “Is that really you?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Of course, it’s really me. Now, why don’t we go for a drive?”

Dean angled his body to face the angel’s before leaning forward and capturing Cas’ lips in a tender embrace. Their mouths moved against each other, gentle and warm. They broke apart only to come together again. Finally, Dean sat back and said, “A drive sounds perfect.”

He buckled his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition, shivering with excitement as Baby’s engine roared to life. He grabbed Cas’ hand in his as he pressed the gas pedal and the car rolled down the asphalt. Every so often he would turn his head to ensure that Cas was still beside him, unable to bear the thought of losing him again. Eternity spent with Cas and Baby didn’t sound too bad.

Far away in a small dark corner of the universe, a body was surrounded by nothing by blackness. He was trapped in an eternal sleep reliving the loss of his lover over and over. Not even Death herself could reach him.


End file.
